Still the Same Marco
by Ybarra87
Summary: Due to a certain event with everyone including his parents turning against him, Marco left Echo Creek. Four years later Chantelle is pulled into an alley about to be attacked when all of a sudden a person wearing a red hooded jacket showed up to save her. I don't own anything belonging to SVTFOE.


**This was something that I wanted to tell since there aren't a lot of Chantelle and Marco stories. I can't help but find Chantelle sort of cute especially that cute look she gave when Star said that her booty wasn't distracting. Anyway I hop you enjoy it.**

* * *

Echo Creek a nice peaceful town in southern California, for Marco Diaz it was a place he loved and considered his home for. At least for the first fourteen years of his life. When he was fourteen Marco began to date the girl he had a crush on since he was just a child, Jackie Lynn Thomas a girl he thought was so perfect but was actually someone who was cold hearted and cruel. She was the type of person who loved to break good hearted people and corrupt them. His friend Janna had tried to talk him out of dating Jackie but Marco wouldn't listen, unfortunately for Jackie she found out that Marco was not the type of person who could be broken or corrupted so easily. In fact he was too much of a good person so be corrupted however that did not stop her from trying, in the end Marco dumped her when he caught her having sex with a friend of his. Caught in the act she had told him how she really felt about him and how she tried to corrupt him. Marco angry at hearing that just told her off eventually ending with telling her he felt sorry for her if this was what it took to make her happy and told her she would never really experience true happiness. Thinking that was the end of this Marco walked away with the intent on staying away from her from now on but for Jackie she wanted revenge for Marco told her.

She got it by going to the police shortly after and telling them that Marco had raped her, with the police showing up at his house shortly after to arrest him. Marco had tried to explain that she was lying and what really happened but instead they shoved him into a cell telling him he was guilty and that was the end. To make matters worse Marco's parents Angie and Rafael believed Jackie claim that Marco had raped her however luck happened to be on Marco's side during that time since his grandmother on his mother's side was paying a visit to the family and believed Marco. She was ashamed that his parents, the ones who raised Marco to be a good and honest person would take the word over someone else than their own son, let alone not even try to listen to him! She had immediately gotten a hold of a lawyer for Marco who had gotten him released after ripping apart the police with the fact they did not take a statement from him and basically violated his rights along with the fact that they didn't run a rape kit test on Jackie who claimed she was raped shortly after it supposedly happened to try and confirm it. They had nothing but a he said she said case. The police had no choice but to let Marco go or risked being sued. However even though he was released the whole town thought he had raped Jackie even though there was no proof to back it up. Worst of all his parents still thought he was guilty, the only ones who knew he wasn't was Janna and his grandmother. Fed up with how her daughter and son in law were treating Marco, Marco's grandmother had insisted on bringing Marco to live with her in the city a few towns from Echo Creek since she believed that Marco should be with family who actually cared for him.

FOUR YEARS LATER

Eighteen year old Chantelle Wilson was on her way home after a late night football game where she was cheerleading at where her schools team had won. By some chance the Awesome Opossums had won against the Silver Hill Prep Warriors, no one knows how that was possible. Of course Brittney took credit for it saying it was thanks to her booty shaking coaching but Chantelle doubted that was actually it. To be honest she wasn't very fond of the way Brittany coached the team but since her dad bribed Principal Skeeves to make her the head cheerleader. Chantelle couldn't help but wish she was the head cheerleader instead of Brittany, she would actually focus on creating new cheer leading techniques instead of increasing their sex appeal like Brittany does. She felt there was more to cheerleading then booty shaking but she knew her opinions wouldn't matter and decided to keep them to herself.

As she continue walking home she began passing the local stores that were near her house when all of a sudden she felt a huge pair of hands grab her and pull her into a nearby alley then slammed her against the wall of a nearby building with while putting their hand over her mouth. "Don't you dare scream otherwise we'll hurt you." A deep male voice said as they then released their hand off of her mouth.

Chantelle looked to see five football players from the Warriors team. "I don't know what you guys want! I don't have any money so please let me go!" She shouted out as one of the Warriors slammed their fist into the wall making sure it was close to her head.

"Shut up!" He yelled as Chantelle began to shake in fear.

"What do you want from me?" She asked in a scared tone.

"We lost our game against your dumb school because of your shaking booty! You had us so distracted we couldn't focus and we plan on making you pay for that!" A second player shouted out.

"What are you going to do to me?" Chantelle asked as the Warriors began to let out a devious chuckle. Hearing that Chantelle begun to shake with fear. "Please don't! Somebody help me!"

"I thought I told you to shut up!" The first player screamed as he then grabbed her and tossed her onto the ground. "Besides there's no one around to help you. We made sure to scare off anyone who might come around." He said as he got near her and began to tear her top off but before they could do anything they were stopped by someone calling out to them.

"Hey get the hell away from her!" The voice shouted out. The Warriors looked to see it was a guy wearing a red hoodie and blue jeans, they couldn't get a good look at his face since he had his hood over his head. "I'm not going to tell you again, get away from her or I will make you regret it."

The Warriors just gave out a chuckle towards the red hooded stranger. "You think we're afraid of you! In case you haven't noticed there are five of us and only one of you! You have no chance against us!" The leader cackled out as the stranger just shook his head and looked at them.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." The stranger said as he slowly walked towards them.

The leader looked at two of his teammates. "Get him!" He shouted out as they made their way to the stranger but when they got close to hit him the stranger just quickly dodged their hits and then slammed his right elbow into the gut of one play and raised his fist up hitting him in the face knocking him out. He then quickly turned towards the second player and raised his left foot up in the air hitting him right in the jaw causing him to fly into the air and land in a nearby open dumpster. "Okay that does it!" The leader shouted as he released Chantelle who backed herself into a corner of the alley and watch the fight in front of her. She had no idea who the stranger was but she was thankful since he actually came to help her and while she couldn't see his face she still saw his brown eyes. As she looked at them she couldn't help but trust them and know this person wasn't going to hurt her.

The stranger just looked at the three remaining warriors as they charging at him with the last two in front of their leader, as they got close to him the stranger jumped in the air making sure to raise his right foot in the process doing a spinning kick that hit them right in the face knocking them out. The stranger then looked at the leader who was clearly shaken now that he was all on his own. "Looks like you don't have anyone to do your fighting for you so why don't you give up." The stranger told him in a taunting voice.

The leader started to shake in anger hearing that. "I am not a coward!" He roared out as he came right at the stranger with his fist out intending to hit him but before it even could the stranger just caught it in his hand.

Holding the leader's fist in his hand, the stranger simply held on tight to it bending it backwards causing the leader to fall on his knees screaming in pain. Letting go of his fist the stranger just looked the leader in the eyes and raised his right fist punching the leader right in the face knocking him out. The stranger then made his way to Chantelle. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I think I will be." She said as she tried to get up but fell down. Seeing this the stranger just offered her his hand which she took and helped her up. The stranger then pulled out his phone from his hoodie jacket. "What are you doing?" She then asked.

"I'm calling the cops so they come for this trash." The stranger said as he looked at Chantelle noticing her torn shirt. "You're shirt's torn, here take my jacket." He said as he took off his jacket revealing himself to be Marco Diaz.

Chantelle just gave a shocked look seeing it was Marco Diaz who saved her, she had heard what happened four years ago and while she knew Marco was innocent she chose to side with those who believed Jackie. She had her reasons but as she looked at the eighteen year old now she couldn't help but regret it now. "Thank you Marco." She said as Marco gave her a small smile.

"I'm glad you're not going to make a scene." He said as he gave her his jacket which she immediately put on.

Chantelle just watched as Marco called the police telling them what had happened. All sorts of feelings began circling her mind as she watched him since she really didn't know how to feel about this. When he was done she noticed him immediately making another call. "Who are you calling now?" She asked.

"My lawyer." Marco answered. Chantelle immediately understood why he was calling his lawyer since the cops were bound to suspect Marco of being involved. As she watched him tell his lawyer everything that had happened he then signaled her towards him and asked her to tell his lawyer exactly what happened telling her he was going to record her statement. Chantelle just gave a nod and told Marco's lawyer everything that had happened after that was done Marco took back his phone and told his lawyer that he would call him later to know what happened. After that was done Marco then handed her his phone. "Now you should probably call your parents to tell them what happened so they can come and get you. Chantelle then proceeded to call her parents to tell them what happened and that she was now safe, she didn't tell them it was Marco who saved her since her father clearly thought Marco was guilty but they told she would be there shortly. Chantelle then handed Marco back his phone and a few minutes later the cops showed up.

"Marco Diaz, should of known you were the one who did this." A fat male cop said as he got out of his police car.

Marco just rolled his eyes. "No, I was the one who saved her." He responded as the cop gave a scoff.

"I think you're lying." The cop said only for Chantelle to intervene.

"No, he's telling the truth! He did save me!" She shouted out only for the officer to give another scoff.

"It's clear that you threatened her into keeping quiet." The cop replied with a smug look on his face as he pulled out his hand cuffs luckily Marco knew what to say before he did anything.

"Before you decide to cuff me you should know that I already called my lawyer and explained what happened. I also had Chantelle tell him everything that happened which he recorded. Now if you decide to go ahead and arrest me without even taking into the account the whole story then the police department is going to be hit with a law suit." Marco stated as the cop gave a shock and angry look as Marco then asked. "Did you even see the knocked out football players on the ground when you got here or did you just decide to focus on me?" The cop knew then he was going to get into trouble if he didn't do his job and proceeded to take Marco and Chantelle's statements. Shortly after that the cop called in back up to haul off the knocked out Warriors and drove away.

As soon as they were gone Chantelle's parents showed up next. "Chantelle! Are you okay?!" Her father shouted out as he ran towards his daughter and hugged her.

"Yeah, I'm fine Dad." Chantelle answered as she gave her father a warm calming smile. "Luckily Marco was here to help me."

Chantelle's father then looked at Marco and gave an angry look. "Marco Diaz! How dare you attack my daughter!" He yelled out as he talked towards Marco only for his daughter to try and pull him back.

"Dad, Marco didn't attack me! He saved me!" She shouted out only for her father to just ignore her. Luckily there was one other person there that was good at getting through to her dad whenever he was angry.

"Dan, that's enough!" A woman's voice cried out causing Chantelle's dad to stop.

"Thanks Mom." Chantelle said as her mom approached them.

Dan, Chantelle's father turned to look at his wife. "Carol, the boy is a rapist!" He shouted out only for his wife to scowl at him.

"You know that was never proven. It was just his ex-girlfriend's word against his and there was no proof to back any of it up. Besides I happen to believe that Marco is innocent and Jackie lied." Carol responded.

"Well I believe he raped her!" Dan yelled out as Carol then folded her arms.

"Then how come she never took a rape kit test?" She asked as her husband just stared at her. "According to the police she came in shortly after she claimed she was raped but they never tested her. They just took her word. They had no DNA to compare it with since there was no test. Then there's the fact that the cops just shoved him in a cell without even taking his statement or giving him a chance to explain. They violated his rights so that tells me the cops just decided to he was guilty without even bothering to find out the truth." Dan just looked at Marco and growled only for Carol to clear her throat getting his attention. "Go wait in the car Dan." She said.

"But-" Dan tried to make an excuse but was immediately cut off by his wife.

"Now!" Carol roared out as he made his way to the car and waited for them to finish. Carol then looked at her daughter. "Now tell me what exactly happened?" She asked as her daughter began to tell her what exactly happened and how Marco came along and saved her. Carol just gave an annoyed sighed. "I tried making a point at the PTA that Brittany's method of cheerleading was not only demoralizing to women but it could also send the wrong message but Skeeves has taken so many bribes from her father he refuses to see it!" She yelled out spooking both Chantelle and Marco, seeing that she gave a small apologetic smile. "Sorry for that." She said as she turned to Marco. "Thank you for helping my daughter when you did Marco."

"It was the right thing to do Mrs. Wilson. I'm just glad I got here in time before they even started." Marco responded.

Carol just gave a smile at that response. "How long are you in town for Marco?" She then asked.

"Just for tonight, I was suppose to meet someone but they haven't shown up yet." Marco answered as his phone started to ring. "How on that's them now." Marco said as he answered his phone. "Where are you? What do you mean you're not coming?! Yeah the cops were here but they're gone now! I'm not going to tell you what happened besides knowing you, you probably found out what happened by now. Look if you're not going to come then I'll come back tomorrow night. What do you mean you're going to be busy tomorrow night?! What are you going to be busy with?! What do you mean it's not my business?! You make everything about me your business!" Marco just gave out a groan while Chantelle and Carol gave a curious look about who he was on the phone with. "Okay let me try again when can I meet you? Alright, tomorrow 1:00 at Emilio's Pizza. See you there." Marco then hung up his phone and looked at Carol and Chantelle. "Sorry about that it looks like I'm gonna have to come back tomorrow." He told them as he tried to walk off only to be stopped by Carol.

"Before you leave Marco can I ask you a few questions first?" She asked as Marco have a nod.

"Sure go ahead." He answered.

"Are you still in school?"

"No I graduated early."

Carol just gave an impressed look as Chantelle gave a shocked one. "You graduated early from school?" She asked.

"Yeah, I happen to be very smart. I could of graduated early here but I wanted to experience the whole high school experience. Unfortunately certain events made it impossible for me to experience it so when I transferred to my new school I decided to focus on my studies and graduated as soon as I could. I'm in college now taking a few classes and doing some part time work as well."

"That's quite impressive." Carol said as she gave a sigh. "It's a shame about what happened four years ago. I knew you couldn't have done what they accused you of because you were such a good boy always helping out when you could. In fact you still are. Do your parents know you're in town?"

Marco shook his head. "No and I want to keep it that way." He answered. "My parents chose to believe that lie and while I forgive them for choosing to believe that instead of me, it still hurts though. I know for certain that they still refuse to even believe I'm innocent, my grandma has tried talking to them several times about me but they refuse to listen."

Carol and Chantelle just gave a small frown hearing that. "Did you know you have a little sister now?" Carol then asked.

Marco just gave a nod and a small smile. "Yeah I do but I also know they have no plan on introducing me to her or letting her know that she has a big brother." He answered. "Well I better get going now, besides I think Mr. Wilson is getting tired of waiting for you." Marco added as he pointed to annoyed Dan who began to honk the horn.

Carol just scowled at her husband making him flinch as she looked at Marco. "Well it was nice seeing you again Marco." She said as he began to walk off only to be stopped by Chantelle.

"What about your jacket?" She asked.

"You can keep it, I have more of them at home." He replied as he continued to walk away.

"Such a nice boy." Carol stated as she and her daughter made their way to their car and went home.

THE NEXT DAY

EMILIO'S PIZZA

Chantelle had just arrived at Emilio's Pizza and was just about to go inside, now some might she should be at home resting and recovering from what happened to her last night but she had a very good reason for being out right now. That reason was none other than to find out why Marco came into town. Now her father had wanted her to stay at home but luckily her mother knew why she wanted to go out and allowed it stating that if Chantelle stayed inside then she would be letting those football players win by making her think the world wasn't safe. Chantelle knew how protective her father was and was grateful for her mother in these situations.

As Chantelle went inside she noticed a guy wearing a red hooded jacket with the hood over his head and knew it was Marco. Knowing Marco, he didn't want people to know he was in town so he decided to cover his face. Chantelle made her way to a back booth that was not far from Marco's booth so she could see and hear him. It was clear that the person Marco was waiting for hadn't shown up yet so he was waiting. As he waited Chantelle began thinking about the circumstances that made Marco leave Echo Creek and while she didn't even know him or bother to get to know him, she remember how much of a good person he was. She couldn't help but regret not bothering to get to know him back then. As these thoughts plagues her mind she noticed someone walking towards Marco's booth and getting into the seat across from him who she recognized immediately: it was none other than Janna. Chantelle just remained quiet as she listened closely to their conversation.

"You're late." Marco said to her in annoyed tone.

"Well Marco you should know that I happen to have a very busy schedule." Janna replied with a small smirk on her face.

"Sure you do." Marco said as he rolled his eyes. "Anyway do you have them?" He then asked her.

"Yeah but you should know the price has went up again." Janna responded as Marco rolled his eyes again.

"You can keep raising the price Janna but that isn't going to make me give into your offer." Marco told her.

"Oh Marco you're no fun." Janna said with a small frown on her face. "You know it would make a lot of money for the both of us."

Marco just gave out a groan. "For the last time Janna, I'm not going to let you take pictures of me without my shirt on just so you can sell them." He groaned out as Chantelle couldn't help but turn bright red hearing that.

"Oh come one Marco, there would be a lot of girls willing to pay a lot of money to see your chest especially those abs of yours. I'll even block your face out so no one will know it's you." Janna said with a small teasing smirk on her face.

"Janna you can keep raising the price but I won't give in. Now how much?"

Janna just gave a small frown hearing that. "You're no fun Marco. The price is ten bucks more." She said as Marco pulled out some cash and handed it to her. Janna then pulled out some pictures from her pocket and gave them to Marco who just smiled.

"She sure has grown up since from the last pictures I saw of her." He said as he began to look at them.

"I heard about last night." Janna said as Marco continued to look at the pictures.

"I knew you would." Marco replied.

"You could of ignored it."

"I could of but that's not who I am."

Janna just gave a small smirk hearing that. "That's what makes you so interesting, Marco." She said as she then looked right towards Chantelle. "Don't you think so Chantelle?" She then asked shocking Chantelle and surprising Marco.

Chantelle just got out of her booth and approached them. "How did you know I was here?" She then asked.

"I happen to be an expert at hiding and spying on people." Janna bragged as she then added. "I can also tell when someone is spying or following me. I noticed you watching Marco when I walked in and realized that you were here to find out what you could about him so I decided to keep my mouth shut until now."

Marco just looked at Chantelle not knowing what to say or do as Chantelle looked at him. "Can I join you?" She then asked.

Marco just gave a small smile and sighed. "I can't stop you if you want to." He said as Chantelle sat next to Janna. Marco just looked into Chantelle's eyes. "I suppose you there's stuff you want to know about me so go ahead and ask what you want to know."

Chantelle just gave a nod as she asked her first question. "Why are you in town?"

"For these." Marco said as he handed her the pictures he had bought from Janna. Chantelle looked at them to see they were photos of his little sister Mariposa. "You see my parents to let me see or meet my little sister but since Janna happens to be very good at hiding and spying on people I paid her to get photos of Mariposa for me."

Chantelle just gave a small nod as she handed the pictures back to him as she then asked her next question. "Why does Janna want to take pictures of you without your shirt on?"

Marco just gave out a groan while Janna answered that question. "Well there happens to be a good reason for that." She said as she pulled out her phone and played a video of what looked like to be a cage fight and in it was Marco fighting someone without his shirt on. Chantelle could not help but blush heavily as her mouth just hung opened seeing the shape Marco was in. Janna just looked at Marco while giving him a small satisfying smirk. "You see Marco, this is why it would be a good idea for you to let me take pictures of you without your shirt on. I have a feeling Chantelle would pay good money for pictures of that."

Marco just gave out a groan. "Not going to happen Janna. Now turn it off." He said.

"Fine." Janna replied as she then turned off the video causing Chantelle to snap out of it.

"Why do you have that video?" Chantelle just asked.

"Well I happen to be a girl who likes wrestling and I also happen to like underground fights so imagine my surprise I watched an underground fighting tournament and saw Marco participating in it." Janna answered as Chantelle looked at Marco.

"You participate in underground fights?"

Marco just gave out an exhausted sigh. "Yeah, I do. I happened to be very angry after what happened four years ago and wanted to let it out somehow. Luckily I stumbled upon an underground fighting arena and started to go there to blow off steam. It was just on whim that I decided to participate in a tournament, I didn't expect Janna to be watching but she did and came to see me after the fight aired." He replied.

"Yeah, I decided to tell Marco what had happened when he was gone and about his sister. He knew all about her but his parents would let him see her so that's when he asked me if I could take pictures of her for him." Janna said as Chantelle gave a nod and looked at Marco.

"I'm sorry I never stood up for you back then." Chantelle told him.

"Why are you sorry? We didn't exactly know each other that well." Marco pointed out.

"But I knew you were innocent the whole time." Chantelle said as Marco looked at her as she continued to explain. "You see after you had confront Jackie she called Brittany who I was with at the time along with the other cheerleaders. She told her what happened and told her to use whatever connections she could to have the cops arrest you when she went to the station to tell what you did to her. I don't know if you know but Jackie and Brittany are best friends, it's something they keep it a secret. Apparently they have a lot in common, one thing they particularly like to do is mess with and destroy people's lives. Brittany always tells us about her friendship with Jackie and we can't say a word or go against her because of the pull she has at school. I should of done something back then but knowing Brittany she would of found a way to destroy me."

"It's okay Chantelle, I already know. Janna told me everything she found out when I left and how Brittany helped Jackie with having me arrested. I get how Brittany practically gets her way every time by using her father's money and it wouldn't have helped you if you did go against her." Marco replied as Chantelle gave a frown.

"I should of done something though! To be honest I hate Brittany and the stuff she pulls but I stick with her because it helps protect me from any trouble." Chantelle said.

"Chantelle there was nothing you could of done then. We were in our first year of high school if you had spoken up then the next three years would of been hell for you. Don't worry about it." Marco said as he then got up. "I think I stayed long enough I better get going." Marco then looked at Janna. "Let's meet again in a month okay?"

"Sure that's fine. I will raise the price again until you agree." She replied.

"And I'll keep giving you the same answer." He responded as he then looked at Chantelle. "It was good to see you Chantelle, I'm glad you're alright." He said as he then left.

Chantelle just gave a sigh as she watched him leave. "It's not fair. Marco is a good person and doesn't deserve this." She said.

"Well you couldn't do anything back then because Brittany would of made your life a living hell." Janna replied as Chantelle shook her head.

"Maybe I couldn't do anything back then but I can do something now." She said as she got up and left.

Janna just gave a small smirk. "I get the feeling this is going to get interesting." She said.

THREE DAYS LATER

THE DIAZ HOME

Angie and Rafael Diaz were currently at home relaxing after getting their daughter Mariposa asleep when there was a knock at the door. Angie got up to answer it to see it was Chantelle. "You're Carol's daughter Chantelle, aren't you?" She asked as Chantelle gave a nod and came inside. "I take you came to visit here for a reason?"

"Yeah I came here for a reason and that reason is your son Marco." Chantelle replied as Angie and Rafael just scowled.

"His name is not to be mentioned in this house." Rafael said.

Chantelle just gave out a groan seeing the way Marco's parents were acting. "I came here to play something for you and I want you to listen to it. After that I'll leave and you can go on and pretend he doesn't exist if you want." Chantelle said as she pulled out a small recording device she had bought recently and played a recording of her talking to Jackie and Brittany. Angie and Rafael listened to the conversation as it had Chantelle asking Jackie and Brittany about the stunt they pulled on Marco basically setting it up as a question where she was trying to remember that loser who supposedly raped Jackie and what he did to piss her off to want to destroy him. They just listened as Jackie laugh and told what had happened then what Marco had told her to the point she wanted revenge and had Brittany use her father's money to help get him arrested. Angie couldn't help but cry while Rafael just frowned as Jackie laughed about how his stupid parents fell for her lie to the point they chose to ignore him like he was nothing but a mistake. It made them sick to see how these two girls found it funny about what happened. Eventually the recording stopped and Chantelle just looked at Marco's parents. "There now you know the truth." She said as Angie decided to ask her a question.

"Why did you play this for us?"

"You needed to know the truth. You needed to know that Marco the boy you raised to be a good person was innocent. I did it for him not you." Chantelle answered.

"But why?" Angie asked.

Chantelle just gave a sigh. "Marco was in town a few days ago, I happened to be walking home from a football game when players from the other school's team grabbed me and tried to rape me. Marco happened to be nearby and saved me from them. He just waited patiently with me for the police to arrive after he saved me and even had me call my parents. He didn't have to help me but he did and I'm glad he did."

"Why was he in town?" Rafael then asked.

"Marco has a friend who takes pictures of his sister for him since you won't allow him anywhere near her. He wants to see his sister and pictures of her is the only way he can." Chantelle answered. "I don't know if you know this but it's clear family means everything to him and even if you don't see him as your son anymore he still sees you as his family. He's forgiven you for believing Jackie over him but it still hurts him that you chose to believe a lie over him, the boy you raised to be a good person and do the right thing and help others when he can. He's still the same Marco and no one else!" Chantelle just glared at Angie and Rafael who were clearly upset at what they have done. "To be honest I don't think Marco should let you back into his life but if he does I suggest you don't blow it. He does deserve to be a part of his sister's life and you should let him. You can keep the recording." Chantelle then left the Diaz home as they started to cry at what they have done.

TWO DAYS LATER

Marco was currently leaving his grandmother's apartment for the day, he had no classed or work today so he planned on walking around the city trying to find something to do. Marco couldn't help but feel happy given what had happened yesterday with his parents coming to the city and letting him meet his sister for the first time. Apparently they had found out the truth and wanted to make amends even telling him they were doing everything they could to clear his name. He had contacted Janna shortly after they left to find out how this happened and was surprised at how it happened. As he walked onto the street he heard someone calling out to him causing him to stop, he turned around to see it was Chantelle.

"Hey Marco." She said as she approached him.

"Chantelle, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"Well there's no school today and I had some free time so I came to see you." She answered.

"How did you get here?"

"My mom decided to drop me off."

"Well how did you find out where I lived?"

"Janna."

Marco just rolled his eyes hearing that. "Of course." He muttered to himself as he looked at her and smiled. "Thank you for revealing the truth to my parents."

"How did you know it was me? Did your parents tell you?"

"No it was Janna." Marco replied as Janna gave a shocked look. "Yeah Janna was there when you revealed the truth to them. You didn't have to do that."

"Yes I did Marco, you're a good person and didn't deserve what happened to you." Chantelle replied. "Did you finally get to meet your sister?"

"Yeah even though it was the first time we've met I think she knew who I was."

"How did it go seeing your parents again?"

"Well they say they want to start over again and told me they weren't going to blow it this time."

"Good." Chantelle said with a small smile as she looked at Marco and asked. "So what do you plan to do today?"

"I don't know just hang out around the city." Marco answered as Chantelle looked at him.

"Well do you think I can hang out with you?" She asked causing a surprised look to appear on Marco's face. Seeing this she decided to explain herself a bit more. "It could be a chance for us to get to know each other, something I would really like."

"I would like that too." Marco said with a small smile on his face as he took Chantelle's hand and begun to show her around the city.

THE END


End file.
